My Dearest One
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Athrun Zala, pria yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati. Shinn Asuka, sahabat masa kecilnya yang selalu ada untuknya. Siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Cagalli? Cincin berhiaskan berlian orange menyimpan jawabannya! One-shot. Complete. Cover Not Mine.


_Ide fic ini terlintas ketika sedang ber-PM ria dengan Naw d Blume. Terima kasih untuk ide briliantny! Untuk bayaranny, saia bikinin satu fic AsuCaga aja yah *puppy eyes*? Oh and, merry Christmas (yeah, i know it's kinda too late) and happy new year! Semoga tahun ini fandom Gundam Seed akan semakin ramai dan saia bisa berkontribusi lebih baik lagi untuk fandom ini, dan terima kasih untuk dukunganny._

_Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem doang._

* * *

**My Dearest One**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang menghembuskan nafas yang tertahan kurang lebih tiga menit dari hidungnya, tumpukan artikel yang harus dia periksa serasa tidak pernah berkurang, yang ada malah bertambah banyak. Sekarang tanggal 31 Desember, tinggal hitungan jam lagi, tahun akan berganti. Ramalan mengenai kiamatnya dunia tidak terbukti, paling tidak, bukan ditanggal yang digembor-gemborkan desas-desus bahwa itu adalah tanggal dunia akan kiamat. Ketika dia mendengar hal itu, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak percaya dengan kiamat. Dia percaya, hanya saja, tidak percaya jika ada manusia yang mampu meramalkan kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Tidak peduli semaju apa peradaban mereka.

"Chief, sebentar lagi rapat dengan dewan direksi akan dimulai!" Seorang pria berambut cokelat mengintip dari balik kusen pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut.

Dia menghembuskan nafas. "Kira, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Padahal kita saudara kembar, dan kau kakak ku."

"Hei, ini kan tempat kerja." Pria yang dipanggil Kira itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu seperti itu, Cagalli."

Cagalli menghela nafas sekali lagi sambil menepuk keningnya. "Terserah kau saja. Apa Shinn sudah mengirim artikelnya?"

Kira menggeleng dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan, dan Cagalli meninju mejanya. "Apa dia gila?! Majalah akan terbit kurang dari 12 jam lagi, dan artikelnya belum selesai?! Apa dia tidak tahu, siapa yang harus menanggung amarah para dewan direksi!?"

Cagalli Yula Athha, Editor in Chief majalah Archangel. Sebuah majalah yang membahas mengenai kebijakan pemerintah seluruh negara, dan di majalah itu ada sebuah rubrik yang membahas mengenai dunia militer. Mulai dari kebijakan militer, kondisi mental para prajurit, hingga peralatan militer tiap-tiap negara. Dan penulis untuk rubrik itu adalah, Shinn Asuka. Dia memang masih muda, namun pengetahuannya mengenai dunia militer tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia baru setahun berkerja di majalah ini, menggantikan penulis rubrik sebelumnya yang telah diangkat menjadi anggota dewan direksi.

Dengan geram Cagalli mengangkat gagang telepon, menekan tombol-tombol nomor dengan penuh emosi, dan terus bergumam tidak jelas ketika menunggu telepon diangkat.

"Ya, dengan penulis Shinn Asuka di sini." Akhirnya ada suara diujung sana.

"SHINN ASUKA!" Teriak Cagalli nyaring, Kira bahkan sampai harus menutup telinganya. Bagaimana dengan lawan bicara Cagalli? "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai artikel mengenai pesawat terbaru dari negara ORB belum selesai kau buat?!" Wanita bermata _Hazel _itu berbicara dengan urat leher ditarik.

"BISA TIDAK KAU PELANKAN SEDIKIT SUARAMU?!" Suara Shinn bisa terdengar oleh Kira. Cagalli menjauhkan gagang telepon dari daun telinganya.

"KAU SENDIRI TERIAK-TERIAK, SHINN!"

Sebelum keduanya terlibat adu mulut tidak jelas yang bisa saja menyebabkan pita suara mereka berdua putus, Kira mengambil inisiatif untuk menghentikan mereka. "Hei-hei, kalian, jangan bertengkar..."

"DIAM KIRA!" Teriak keduanya kompak. Entah sekencang apa Shinn berteriak, sampai-sampai suaranya bisa memenuhi ruangan berukuran 3x3 tersebut. Jika Shinn ada di sini, dia pasti sudah menatap Kira dengan mata penuh amarah seperti yang dilakukan Cagalli sekarang. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya Kira menyadari bahwa jika masih ingin hidup, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk kabur.

Setelah Kira keluar, suasana hening beberapa detik. Aneh rasanya, keheningan ini. Setelah keduanya saling adu urat, sekarang mereka terdiam seola-olah menyadari betapa bodohnya sikap mereka barusan. Cagalli, sebagai yang lebih tua, merasa dia yang harus memulai duluan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang baru saja terjadi. "Shinn, temui aku di kantor saat jam makan siang." Ia menutup telepon sebelum lawan bicaranya sempat membalas. Dia yakin bahwa pria itu akan datang memenuhi perintahnya.

Cagalli memijat-mijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Diliriknya jam dinding, sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Waktunya rapat. Dengan susah payah Cagalli berdiri, membenarkan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, mengambil jaket warna ungu dan beberapa map, ditambah sebuah buku berukuran besar lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Para dewan direksi sudah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, di belakang meja bundar tersebut. Diujung sebelah kiri, Cagalli duduk tegak, menghadap pria yang duduk diujung satunya lagi, yang tengah serius membaca buku dengan sampul bagian depan gambar sebuah pesawat militer yang tengah ditembaki tank. Cagalli berharap-harap cemas menunggu komentar dari pria berambut _navy blue _itu.

Selesai membaca buku tersebut – yang merupakan _draft _majalah tersebut untuk bulan depan. Mulai dari sampul depan, isi artikel, hingga iklan-iklan yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah Cagalli memilih seluruh isi untuk majalah tersebut, sang Chairman harus memeriksanya, meminta pendapat para dewan direksi lainnya. Jika isi majalah dirasa sudah cocok untuk isu bulan depan, maka majalah sudah boleh diproduksi, jika belum, tentu saja harus diperbaiki hingga dirasa pantas untuk diterbitkan. "Mana rubrik mengenai dunia militer?" Suara baritonnya menggema.

"Ah, um, itu..." Cagalli keringat dingin. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Shinn yang telat memberi artikel, dan dia menyesal telah menolak artikel yang dikirim oleh Rey Za Burrel, wartawan lepas yang memiliki pengetahuan dunia militer tidak kalah baiknya dari Shinn Asuka. Kenapa tadi dia tidak meminta Rey untuk mengirim ulang artikelnya?

"Anda terlalu memanjakan penulis anda, Chief Cagalli."

Cagalli tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap lurus tepat ke manik mata pria dihadapannya. Manik mata mereka seolah saling berusaha untuk menembus hingga ke dasar hati masing-masing.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua." Titah pria beriris zamrud itu sembari berdiri.

Anggota dewan direksi lainnya saling lempar pandang, namun akhirnya mematuhi perintah tersebut. Setelah semua orang keluar, pria yang mengenakan balutan jas berwarna hitam dengan warna putih dibagian kerah dan pergelangan tangannya itu mengunci pintu ruang rapat. Keringat Cagalli semakin deras membasahi pelipisnya, dan ada sebuah perasaan selain takut muncul dihatinya. Amarah. Hawa panas dalam tubuhnya menjalar dengan cepat hingga ke ujung jemari lentiknya, dia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cagalli?"

"Apa maksud anda, Chairman Zala?"

Pria bernama belakang Zala itu menggeleng. "Bisakah kau berhenti untuk berbicara formal denganku saat hanya ada kita berdua?"

"Maaf." Ucap Cagalli. Dia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya. Detak jantungnya semakin berpacu ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Hawa panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hampir diambang batas saat sosok pria bertubuh tegap itu berdiri disebelahnya. Cagalli bisa melihat tubuhnya dari ekor matanya.

"Cagalli... Tatap aku..."

Cagalli benci suara itu. Suara bariton seksi yang sanggup membuat darahnya berdesir aneh, menyebabkan pikirannya kehilangan kendali atas tubuh serta emosinya sendiri. Dia benci pemilik suara tersebut. "Apa mau mu, Athrun Zala?!" Cagalli berdiri, menggebrak meja, lalu menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Dan langsung disuguhi mata hijau yang sayu. Dia benci mata itu. Dia benci mata yang sanggup membuatnya terhipnotis, yang memiliki sejuta cerita di dalamnya, yang tidak mudah ditembus, namun selalu berhasil menembus hingga ke dasar hati orang lain hanya dengan sekali tatap.

Satu ciuman mendarat dibibir tipis Cagalli. Dia terkejut, dia marah, dia ingin menampar pria yang telah tidak sopan ini. Namun hawa panas yang sedari tadi menyelubungi tubuhnya menggerakan tubuh Cagalli, berlawanan dengan perintah otaknya. Dia membalas ciuman Athrun. Dia membenci bibir yang tengah ia kecup. Bibir yang selalu mengunci bibirnya dengan lembut, bibir yang ia kecup dengan penuh cinta. Bibir yang selalu berhasil memabukkan dirinya. Dia benci pemilik bibir tersebut.

Tanpa disadari tubuh Cagalli sudah terbenam dalam pelukan Athrun. Pelukan yang diberikan Athrun begitu hangat. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh atletis Athrun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dia benci tubuh itu. Tubuh yang selalu menggoda untuk ditatap berlama-lama, tubuh yang terbentuk dengan pas dan macho itu. Dia benci pemilik tubuh ini.

Dia benci segalanya mengenai pria yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya itu. Pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Dulu.

"Hentikan, Athrun!" Cagalli mendorong tubuh Athrun ke belakang.

"Kenapa, Cagalli?" Athrun menatap Cagalli dengan sedih serta bingung. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Wanita mana yang tidak membenci kekasihnya yang telah berbohong kepadanya selama tiga tahun hubungan mereka?!" Tanya Cagalli dengan lantang. "Kau, Athrun Zala, adalah pria yang akan aku benci seumur hidupku!"

"Pertunanganku dengan Lacus tidak lebih dari kepentingan keluarga kami! Hanya itu!" Teriak Athrun.

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Athrun. Mata Cagalli berkaca-kaca. "Hanya itu? Semudah itukah kau membicarakan pertunanganmu dengan Lacus Clyne? Pertunangan yang sudah berlangsung selama lima tahun?"

"Cagalli..." Athrun memegangi pipi yang baru saja ditampar oleh Cagalli.

"Tidak kah pernah terlintas dibenakmu untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepadaku? Kenapa aku harus mengetahui mengenai pertunangan kalian dari berita? Tidak kah kau memahami perasaanku, saat bertemu dengan Lacus?" Suaranya bergetar. "Aku seperti seorang pencuri... Yang telah mencuri tunangannya... Dan itu, sungguh menyakitkan, Athrun..."

"Tetapi Lacus..."

"Hentikan, Athrun! Cukup, hentikan... Aku sudah terluka dengan kebohonganmu, aku sudah terluka dengan cintaku kepadamu. Tidak cukupkah luka yang kau torehkan untukku? Luka apa lagi yang ingin kau buat, Athrun?" Cagalli menyeka air mata yang menggenangi kelopak matanya. "Setelah majalah untuk bulan depan selesai diproduksi, saya akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan saya yang sekarang. Besok anda akan menerima surat pengunduruan diri saya."

"Cagalli, tunggu!" Athrun berusaha menahan lengan Cagalli. Namun dia kurang cepat. Wanita itu telah pergi, meninggalkan Athrun yang terlihat sangat semerawut.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin menusuk diluar, Cagalli pergi ke atap gedung kantor hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja tipis berwarna ungu itu. Uap keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas. Setiap kali pikirannya kacau, Cagalli selalu pergi ke sini. Tempat ini sepi, tidak banyak orang yang tahu mengenai atap di atas. Semua berpikir bahwa pintu menuju atap dikunci, mereka tidak salah. Cagalli memiliki kuncinya.

Sebutir salju jatuh ke hidung Cagalli, tetapi wanita itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih menangis. Dia benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi jika berhubungan dengan Athrun Zala. Mantan kekasihnya, juga tunangan sah dari Lacus Clyne – sang diva dari PLANT. Hatinya hancur ketika mengetahui bahwa keduanya akan menikah tahun depan, dan bahwa mereka telah bertunangan selama lima tahun. Dan selama ini, Cagalli menjalin hubungan dengan Athrun selama tiga tahun, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara Athrun dengan Lacus. Dia membenci dirinya yang tidak mencari tahu kehidupan pribadi Athrun ketika berkenalan dengan pria itu. Dan yang terpenting, dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah jatuh cinta dengan Athrun.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti di sini, Cagalli."

Suara seorang pria terdengar dari belakang. Cagalli tidak perlu melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia adalah orang yang tadi ia suruh untuk datang saat jam makan siang. Aneh, padahal ini masih satu jam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Kenapa pria ini datang lebih awal?

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Cagalli dengan ketus.

Pria itu tertawa, kemudian berdiri di sebelah Cagalli. "Kau bisa mati kedinginan jika keluar hanya dengan pakaian seperti ini."

"Mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku mati."

"Hei-hei, bercandamu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Shinn." Cagalli menoleh ke samping, melihat lurus ke arah bola mata berwarna merah itu. "Dan sekarang, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau telat memberikan artikelmu?"

Shinn melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan, kemudian melingkarkannya ke leher jenjang Cagalli. "Maaf."

"Hah, aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan mengucapkan kata maaf semudah itu!" Cibir Cagalli. "Lantas, bisakah kau menjelaskan alasan dibalik sikapmu yang menyebalkan ini?"

"Aku memang sengaja terlambat mengirim artikel tersebut, untuk menghukum dirimu."

Wajah geram Cagalli berubah menjadi heran. "Menghukum? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Shinn hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang salah. Maaf. Aku sudah membawa artikelmu."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau menghukum ku? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadamu, sampai-sampai kau menghukumku segala?"

"Karena kau bodoh dan tidak peka."

"Huh?"

Shinn mengecup kening Cagalli dengan mesra. "Tapi itu yang membuatku jatuh hati kepadamu..."

Wajah Cagalli memerah. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Shinn bisa dikategorikan sebagai pengakuan cinta? Tapi, apa benar pria ini menyukainya? Bagaimana jika dia hanya bercanda? Shinn sahabat Cagalli dari kecil. Keduanya sering bertengkar, tetapi sangat akrab. Dan mereka sering menggoda satu sama lain, hingga terkadang, Cagalli bingung, apakah yang dikatakan Shinn itu benar atau hanya candaan belaka? Cagalli berdahem. "Bercandamu keterlaluan, Shinn."

Shinn tertawa canggung. "Iya, kau benar. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melucu." Matanya tertuju kepada jari manis Cagalli, ada sebuah cinci melingkar disana. Cincin bermahkota kan sebuah berlian kecil warna orange. Hatinya seperti ditusuk sebilah pisau. Cagalli bukan tipe wanita yang suka mengenakan perhiasaan. Dan jika ia memakai perhiasaan, itu ada alasannya. Dan alasan apa yang dapat menjelaskan sebuah cincin indah yang tersemat dijari manisnya sekarang? Cincin itu adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Cagalli, dan orang itu bukan Shinn. Dan juga bukan Athrun. Jika pria itu memberikan sesuatu kepada Cagalli, pasti wanita ini sudah bawel bercerita kepada Shinn.

Cagalli menatap langit yang putih, seputih salju yang turun dari atas sana. "Ada majalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Terima kasih untuk artikelnya, Shinn." Cagalli menepuk pundak Shinn. Ia melepaskan syal merah dan mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya.

Shinn hanya bisa menatap punggung Cagalli yang semakin menjauh darinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"3, 2, 1! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!" Teriakan menyambut datangnya tahun baru menggema di ruang auditorium kantor majalah Archangel. Para pekerja yang tengah lembur mengurusi majalah untuk edisi berikutnya merayakan tahun baru bersama-sama. Bermodalkan pizza dan minuman bersoda, pesta menjadi sangat meriah. Ditambah lagi ada yang menyanyi.

Mata merah pria itu menyapu ke seluruh sudut ruangan, berusaha menemukan wanita berambut pendek yang sedari sore tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Setelah yakin bahwa orang yang dia cari tidak ada diantara lautan manusia ini, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan wanita itu. Siapa tahu dia tertidur di sana. Itu bukan sebuah kejutan, dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Cagalli tidur diruangannya. Apalagi ketika hari-hari menjelang tanggal terbitnya majalah, bukan hanya Cagalli saja, banyak pegawai lainnya yang memutuskan untuk tidur di kantor.

Shinn membuka pintu ruangan sepelan mungkin, tetapi tidak ada orang disana. Saat ia ingin kembali ke pesta, matanya tertuju kepada selembar kertas yang ada diatas meja Cagalli. Penasaran, ia pun melihat kertas tersebut, yang ternyata berisi pesan dari Cagalli.

_Selamat tahun baru, Shinn. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya selama setahun kemarin. Dan terima kasih, karena telah mau menjadi sahabat baikku selama ini, dan maaf jika aku terlalu keras kepadamu setahun belakangan ini. Tapi mengertilah, semua itu demi kepentinganmu sendiri, Shinn. Dan sekali lagi, maaf, tetapi aku harus pergi. Oh ya, aku juga mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku sebagai editor majalah Archangel. Semoga kau bisa akrab dengan editor baru. Ingat, tidak semua editor bisa memaklumi sikap kekanak-kanakanmu! Kau penulis artikel yang baik, Shinn, tetapi kau benar-benar harus merubah sikapmu, teman._

_Yours Truly,_

_Cagalli_

_P. S : Shinn, jangan mabuk saat pesta nanti yah!_

Shinn meremas kertas tersebut. Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya, menekan tombol nomor Cagalli, tetapi nomor itu berada diluar jangkauan. Kesal, ia pun berlari kembali ke pesta untuk mencari seseorang.

"KIRA!" Teriaknya kencang, membuat satu ruangan menghentikan kegiatannya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Kemana Cagalli pergi?!"

"Hah? Cagalli pergi?" Kira balik bertanya. "Tunggu, dia tidak ada di ruangannya?!"

"Jika ada, untuk apa aku bertanya kepadamu!" Omel Shinn. "Dia bahkan meninggalkan pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia mengundurkan diri!"

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Sebetulnya dari dulu memang sudah santer beredar gosip bahwa Cagalli akan mengundurkan diri. Hanya saja, mereka tidak percaya bahwa gadis kelahiran 18 Mey dua puluh lima tahun silam itu benar-benar akan mengundurkan diri. Pesta yang tadinya meriah mendadak menjadi suram.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebetulnya sudah dari semalam dia mendapat banyak berita mengenai pengunduran diri Cagalli dari berbagai pihak. Bahkan kakak kembar Cagalli yang juga sahabat masa kecil Athrun, Kira Yamato, sudah dua kali bertanya, dan memberikan kabar bahwa Cagalli sudah pergi. Entah kemana. Dari kecil dulu Cagalli dan Kira sudah hidup terpisah karena pekerjaan orang tua mereka. Cagalli ikut dengan ayahnya ke ORB, sementara Kira tetap di PLANT hingga dewasa. Dan disitulah, Athrun berkenalan dan menjalin persahabatan dengan Kira.

Wajahnya tegang saat melihat sebuah amplop cokelat di atas mejanya. Ditengah amplop tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Surat Pengunduran Diri'. Dengan tangan bergetar dia membukanya, membaca baris demi baris surat tersebut. Yang mengatakan bahwa dengan ini, Cagalli Yula Athha, yang telah menjabat sebagai Editor In Chief majalah Archangel selama empat tahun, mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya dengan alasan bahwa dirinya tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugas sebagai editor dengan baik.

Athrun menyobek-nyobek kertas tersebut, kemudian melemparnya ke atas. Saat ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan amplop cokelat tidak berdosa itu, ia melihat kertas lainnya. Dia pikir kertas itu masih berhubungan dengan pengunduran diri Cagalli, dia salah. Kertas itu merupakan surat yang ditunjukan untuk Athrun, pribadi. Bukan suarat dari bawahan ke atasannya, melainkan suarat dari seorang wanita yang telah ia sakiti.

_Aku memenuhi janjiku untuk memberikan surat pengunduran diri kepadamu pagi ini. Alasan yang aku tulis disurat pengunduran diri tentu saja bohong, itu hanya untuk formalitas belaka. Alasan sebenarnya adalah, aku tidak bisa bekerja secara profesional jika aku berada di dekatmu, Athrun. Dan lagipula, aku tidak ingin bertambah sakit dengan melihatmu bersama dengan Lacus. Jika ada yang harus terluka, biarkan aku mengambil kehormatan untuk menjadi orang itu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Lacus. Dan selamat tahun baru._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Cagalli_

_P. S : Selamat mencari editor baru untuk kau marah-marahi._

Athrun melakukan hal yang sama dengan surat ini. Menyobeknya hingga menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebuah mobil off-road berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional dari negeri nun jauh di Timur sana. Halamannya ditutupi salju, kolam ikan yang berada di halaman depan pun ikut membeku. Semoga sang pemilik rumah sempat menyelamatkan para ikan. Rumah itu cukup besar, dan begitu sunyi.

"Hah, jangan bilang dia masih tidur..." Gumam seorang wanita yang mengenakan cincin dengan berlian warna orange sebagai hiasannya. Ia pun mengambil kunci mobil serta melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan barusan. Dengan susah payah ia melangkah di atas salju tebal, membuka pintu bagasi mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah koper warna hitam berukuran besar. Dan dibawanya koper ini dengan tertatih-tatih.

Seorang pria berambut panjang terlihat berdiri di beranda rumah tersebut. Ia mengenakan sebuah yukata polos berwarna hitam. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya ketika wanita itu sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap si wanita pelan.

"Selamat datang, Cagalli." Balas si pria yang ternyata mengenakan cincin dengan warna berlian yang sama seperti yang dipakai oleh Cagalli.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melewati pergantian tahun baru denganmu di sini."

Pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau banyak pekerjaan, aku bisa memakluminya."

"Hah, kau terdengar seperti orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan." Ejek Cagalli.

Rambut pirangnya ada yang menjuntai ke depan, menutupi sebagian mata kirinya. "Aku memang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan, Cagalli. Aku hanya wartawan lepas."

Suasana benar-benar sepi untuk beberapa saat, hingga Cagalli kembali bicara.

"Terima kasih. Karena telah mau menungguku."

"Paling tidak penungguanku setimpal dengan apa yang aku dapatkan pada akhirnya." Pria itu tersenyum.

* * *

_Hiyaaaa, fic cinta segi tiga *atau segi 4?* pertama saia! Ide fic ini benar-benar tercetus tadi pagi, dan langsung ngebut bikinny. Semoga hasilny memuaskan._

_Heheheh, ada yang bisa nebak kira-kira siapa pria beruntung yang mendapatkan Cagalli :P?_


End file.
